Field of Use
This invention relates to a disperser of a powdery cloud for military applications.
More particularly, this invention relates to a powder disperser for use in concealment of a target.
Smoke clouds are known to conceal targets from enemy view. However, although they cannot be penetrated by optics, television, image intensification and near infra-red devices, they may be penetrated by devices using the far infra-red spectrum. Protection from the far infra-red spectrum can only be accomplished by a cloud of powder.
What is needed is a dispersing arrangement which will effectively and efficiently produce a cloud of powder for military applications.
In one attempt to design the needed arrangement, an inverted hopper having an inlet port which could be provided with a forced-air supply, and an exhaust post for the provision of a dispersing cloud of powder was attached to the top of a drum containing powder. The drum was then turned upside down in order to provide a gravitational supply of powder to the air-stream when the forced air was supplied to the system. However, the ports became clogged, and the arrangement was totally unsatisfactory for military use in providing an effective and efficient cloud to defeat enemy sensors.
In a further attempt, a hopper was attached to the exhaust pipe of a forced-air generator. In this manner, powder was dispersed into the air-stream in a continuous manner. However, the cloud produced by this method was much smaller, and a large portion of the powder fell to the ground within 50 yards of the hopper.
In a still further attempt, a ring and a collapsible tube was designed to lay on top of the powder in the drum. An air-jet was directed from a blower directly into the powder for maximum effect. The collapsible tube allowed the ring to follow the powder as the drum was emptied. The ring performed satisfactorily in directing the air into the powder but the drum tipped over as it was emptied. To regain full powder flow, the drum had to be physically righted which was very tedious and time-consuming.
It is an object of this invention to provide a powdery cloud for military applications.
Another object is to provide a disperser of a powdery cloud which may be used to defeat infra-red sensors used by enemy forces.
A further object is to provide an apparatus which may be used on a continuous basis to produce a cloud for military use in an effective and efficient manner.
A still further object is to provide an apparatus which can continuously disperse powder into a cloud in an effective and efficient manner.